Coffee Like beverages
by Space23Case
Summary: Luna and Draco really like Coffee like beverages. They have a lot of funny times while drinking the stuff, just hanging out together, and acting like idiots. Kind of just random things and drabbles. Could be slightly crackish at times.


**I do not own Harry potter the lovely world belongs to J.K. Rowling**

**The Majority of these are just drabbles **

* * *

Luna grinned as she hopped into the care with Draco was flipping through radio stations looking for something that came in clearly. Draco smiled over at her and nodded as she took over his task and he pulled out his side kick flipping it open.

He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as the phone rang. Luna blew one of her blonde curls out of her face and turned to Draco quickly as he yelled.

" Are you serious?, Okay."

Luna was wondering why they were still sitting in the same spot when She saw Ron and Hermione come running out towards the car and getting into the back.

Ron was laughing for some reason and Hermione was trying to talk to Draco who seemed to be listening for the most part. They drove up to a 7 11 and Draco tunred off the car.

Luna and Draco walked outside towards the store and left Ron and Hermione in the car. The walked in talking about nothing important like they always did. They ran over to the coffee counter and grabbed 20 oz. cups, Draco filled his with hot chocolate and french vanilla cappucino and Luna got Spiced Pumpkin lattee.

They walked over to the counter waiting in line to pay for their coffee like beverages. When the man at the counter suddenly looked at draco.

" You were in the news paper."

Draco looked back at the man skeptically.

" No I wasn't"

" You did'nt tell me you were in the new paper!" Luna chimed in

" I wasn't" he snapped at her.

As the man continued to ring people up he nodded towards the news stand.

" Go get one I will show you." He said towards Luna.

She skipped over to the rack taking the top one off and walking back over to Draco with it. She flipped through it and he watched over her shoulder Luna looked up at the clerk again.

" he's not in here." She looked up at him confused and walked up to the counter setting it down in front of him.

The clerk picked it up and looked at it for a moment.

" This is not the whole paper, get me another one"

Luna skipped back over to the news stand and switched it for another much heavier paper. When she walked back she and Draco watched as the man thumbed through the paper.

" Aha" he yelled pointing at a picture of someone who barely resembled Draco. Luna had to hold back her giggles as the man beamed up at them.

" That's not me."

The man's face fell and the two blondes payed for their drinks and made their way for the door. Luna made a face at Draco and he began to laugh as they walked out of the door.

Luna sighed when they walked out Ron had taken her seat in the front and now she would have to squish in the back with Hermione. They piled back into the car and made their way to go get Blaise

When they arrived they waited for a bit, he meant it when he said he was not ready. He came out after a few minutes squishing them further in the back seat.

He squished against Luna and she smiled up at him. They continued on the way to Draco's apartment were he was staying, they walked in from the bitter cold and trucked there way up the stairs.

After passing at greeting Arthur Weasley and Hagrid. The made it up the steps and Luna, Ron, Blaise, and Hermione had to wait in the hall while Draco cleaned up his apartment. Seamus walked out from the apartment across the hall, and invited them to sit in his room until Draco was donw.

Ron and Hermione sat on Seamus's bed and talked as they began consuming the alcohol they had brought with them. Blaise walked into Draco's room to help him clean and Luna just sat watching as Ron and Hermione laughed and drank. She could here something nagging at the back of her mind, it was a song she had been listening to earlier.

When Draco was finally finished they all migrated into his room. Hermione and Ron took seats on the couch and Blaise and Draco sat on Draco's bed. Luna sat in a chair near Draco's computer desk.

As the four others drank and sang along to the music that was playing, Luna played chess on Draco's computer she was getting very into the game when Ron threw something at the back of her head.

She decided to ignore it until he did it again, She turned and looked at him but he was just laughing as was hermione. Draco told him not to through things in his room.

Luna began to cheer as she had finally beaten the computer at chess, Draco laughed as did Blaise at her silliness. Ron and Hermione who where three sheets to the wind were going to be taken home by Draco and Blaise who told Luna to wait there for them.

She sat and waited changing the music as she waited for her friends to return. When they did return the three played a game called Loaded Quesitons Adult that is actually really fun.

Luna started to feel tired and walked down the stairs and out the front door, she walked all the way to her house, and realized she did not have her keys. So she climbed in the window and lay down on her bed sighed and falling into a deep sleep.

**Alot more to come.**

**Love always,**

**Space23case**


End file.
